The Kitsune Princess
by Angel girl89
Summary: How are we still alive? That the question that a young girl, Kyoto, has asked herself for the last 15 years. She once traviled with Yoko and his gang, but now she thinks that only she and Kuronoue servied. So what happens when she runs into the YuYu gang?
1. Chapter 1

Angel girl: Ya, ya I know I have the Kingdom Hearts but I had this idea and it wouldn't get out of my head.

A'tral: Angel girl dose not own Yu Yu Hakasho, just her charters. Now give me the stuff that will get this blue skin dye off.

Angel girl: First drawer in the bathroom upstairs. I only made enough for this one time so you have to use all of it.

A'tral: (glares and storms off)

The Kitsune Princess.

PROLOUGE

A young bat demon carefully carried his friend to the only cottage in the burned out valley. The two had been wounded greatly when they had tried to go after a very pricy jewel; only to have their lives nearly taken. His friend had collapsed from his many wounds some time during their flight. He had managed to hall his friend there because he believed that this cottage was abandoned thus the best place to hide from their pursuers. It was also rumored to be the place that a great healer resided. Yet that was just a rumor.

As he carried his friend inside, he found a small bed hidden in the corner of the one room cottage. It was soft enough for the most severely wounded to lay there with no pain, but hard enough for a healthy person to sleep peacefully. He placed his friend there, then began looking through the jars of salves, anti-dotes, and pain relievers hoping to find something that looked familiar to him. As he searched he failed to hear the healer behind him. It wasn't until she had placed her basket next to his friend did he know she was there. When he had whirled around she ignored him as she looked over the young fox demon.

"What happened?' she asked turning to him. He was amazed at how young she was. Her soft ever green eyes, though at the moment were irritated, seemed to hold a lonely quality to them. Unlike most healers who always had a distant look when dealing with the wounded, she looked as if she had seen too much in a short amount of time. Her white fox ear twitched irritably when he didn't answer.

"Do you want to help him or not?" she demanded of him. The edge to her voice startled him. She had defiantly seen too much.

"We were attacked. There were no poisons or anything like that," he told her. He could at lest tell her that much.

"Are you sure?" she inquired. At his nod she stood, tying back her white waist length hair. She walked over to the wall opposite of him and reached up to the fifth shelf. He watched as she pulled down a jar half full of a green salve. In a lower drawer she yanked out several large rolls of bandages then motioned him to join her.

"Which is the worst wound?" she asked as she sat down.

"This one," he replied, pointing to a side wound. He quickly shook the memory of the nine inch dagger that had been impaled there from his mind. She took down the bowel sitting on the shelf above the wounded fox demon's head. After opening the jar, she poured some of it into the bowel. A white cloth was placed in it to soak. Carefully she removed his shirt her stomach clenching at the sight of his mangled body. As she reached for the cloth the bat demon beside her grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to warn you he gets vary violent when he in a lot of pain. You may not live to see him all the way healed," he whispered. She nodded to show she understood. When he released her she grabbed the cloth, wrung it out enough so it wasn't dripping and then placed it on his friend's side wound. His friend jumped and his eyes shot open from the pain. One of his clawed hands wrapped around her wrist and dug sharply.

"Yoko, Yoko stop. She only trying to help," cried the bat demon as he tried to hold Yoko back. She ignored the sharp pain and continued to hold the cloth there. As his friend struggled to get him to release her she began to hum. Softly at first then growing in volume, its pitch sweet and gentle. Slowly Yoko relaxed enough for his friend to pry his hand off her wrist, leaving three deep gashes. The healer continued to hum as she held the cloth in place a few more moments, then signaled to the bat demon to hold it there. She stood and walked over to the shelves again. This time it was a white liquid she pulled down. She sat down still humming though her patient had gotten more violent when she had walked away.

"Easy, easy, drink this," she whispered after pouring some of the liquid into a small cup. Yoko opened his mouth enough for the liquid to wash over his mouth, leaving a bitter taste. When he had finished it she placed the cup off to the side. She had the bat demon remove the cloth and began to wrap Yoko's wound. With the lesser one's she just wrapped them but with the more sever one's she placed a little of the green salve on them before wrapping them.

"You're not much of a healer," the bat demon declared. He could have done a better job and he didn't know what he was doing half the time.

"Some salves," she answered, "don't need to be used as much." So she was like all the other healers he had met, cryptic. There wasn't one healer who was straightforward in the entire demon world. And if they were you couldn't trust them. If you did it usually meant your life.

"So, what was that?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He mentally curst. In his trade it was best not to let anyone know how much you knew.

"The white liquid was a light pain reliever that absorbs instead of blocking. And the salve is called Dragons Breath, which is why I didn't put too much on his wounds. So since I know his name, do I get yours?" she asked.

"Kuronue," he grunted. As he watched she finished with Yoko. It wasn't until then did she do something about her bleeding wrist. He wasn't sure what it was about her but she was different from any other healer he had seen.

"And I am the healer Kyoto," she answered.

Angel girl: Well, do you like it? Was it good?

A'tral: Review so she'll stop nagging.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel girl: Ya, ya I know I have the Kingdom Hearts but I had this idea and it wouldn't get out of my head.

A'tral: Didn't you already say that you were doing a Ronin Fic.

Angel girl: About that, I'm having a problem with it so I'm going to do this instead. Sorry --!

Angle girl: Here's the next chappy.

A'tral: Ya, ya, ya get on with it.

And I am the healer, Kyoto.

The sun beat down on the school campus as a young girl sighed. Her soft grey eyes glanced at the teacher before returning to the drawing before her. Casually she flicked her long black braid behind her then added some more roses to the drawing. The drawing was of a fox demoness. Her white hair was tangled and matted with blood. The once white shirt and pants were stained red with her own blood while her unconscious body was held up by the rose vines. Her white tail was drenched in blood; her ears drooped from the weight of the dried blood as one small, steady stream dripped off the end of her left ear. The girl looked up at the teacher only to find him still jabbering on about who knows what. A note fell on the sketch. Quickly she unfolded it and flattened it. The small neat hand writing of Keiko, the brown haired girl that sat next to her, greeted her eyes.

Wow, I've never seen anyone draw like that. Kyoto, do you want to hang out today? Yes or no?  
Keiko.

Kyoto smiled as she circled yes. Carefully she folded it again and slid it across her desk to Keiko. Her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall and groaned. There was still three minuets until the bell rang. She saw Keiko smirk out of the corner of her eye and wondered if she had spotted Yusuke outside or something. Then realized belatedly that Keiko was smirking at her. Quickly she brushed it off and turned a few pages in her sketch book, stopping when she came to a drawing of a bat demon this time. His brown hair had been pulled throw the brim of a witch's hat, the top had been cut off. Large black, leather wings were folded neatly behind him while in his right hand was a large icy blue tear shaped jewel. He wore an opened vest with no shirt, showing off a nicely toned chest and stomach, and black baggy pants. His own crystal blue eyes were shining in delight at the gemstone. She carefully began to fill in the empty areas by coloring them in. Then added some more things like the few black stripes of cloth that wrapped around his arms and the red pendent on a nearly invisible chain around his neck.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. While the other students all rushed out of the class room Kyoto gently placed her school books in her bag, leaving only the sketch book. She picked it up and turned to Keiko. Both girls nodded to each other then tried to enter the hall way. Bodies pushed up against them, giving them little room to maneuver through the halls. Some how they made it to their lockers and quickly changed their shoes, both were wondering why it was so hard to leave the school that day. Then again it was a Friday and the weather for tomorrow was to be prefect. By the time they made it to the courtyard most of the students had already left.

"So where are we going?" Kyoto asked, silently wishing to get out of the sun. For the past several weeks a strange heat wave had covered the city. When Keiko had commented on this Kyoto had thought about her plants that needed a good shower more than they needed the sun. Not that there was anything that she could do about it. Of course at that moment both girls were entertaining the thought of just getting an ice cream and then going to a shaded place some where in the park, as neither wanted to be inside for the time being. Spotting an arcade, Keiko began to pull Kyoto away as she protested; claming that the best ice cream in the city was there (not to mention the cheapest). Keiko wouldn't hear a word about it as she had a feeling that Yusuke was there, getting in a fight with some idiot who thought they could take him.

She had long since accepted that fighting was in his blood, yet she still worried about him even if he told her not to. There wasn't any thing she could do about it anyway, Yusuke would always be Yusuke. There was a slight tug on her arm and she realized that she was still pulling Kyoto behind her. Releasing her quickly, Keiko flushed in embarrassment while looking around to see where they were. In truth she couldn't believe that she had zone like that. How many times had Yusuke told her not to zone even if she was around humans? After all there were demons that didn't care if they got caught by some humans. Besides if you had a spirit detective as a boyfriend you tend to get all sort of weirdo's coming after you. Speaking of boyfriends, Yusuke had disappeared last night while she had tried to get him to some homework. She could just Kyoto saying that it was no wonder that Yusuke had disapeared. As she once more zoned out, not really taking in what was, on several angry thoughts, she failed to notest that two people had walked up behind them.

Kyoto, however, did. Quickly she turned to face them, not excepting t be hit over the head with a baseball bet. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Keiko turned just a little too late and soom joined her. Both men smriked before they picked the girls up; aeyeing them in a lustful gleam. Their master was going to be very pleased with their catch, more so when one of them happened to belong to a certain detective and the other was an even bigger prize. Quickly they left, leaving behind the girls bookbags. 

The large double doors to Koenma's office were thrown open, effectivly startling every one in side. Yusuke, who had been holding the pint sized ruler of spirit world in a death glare, looked up and for a moment a look of utter shock passed over his face. being a member of a tean of spirit detectives there was very little that could shock the number one delinquent of Sarayashiki Junior High. Like always his hair had been slicked back and he wore the usual keans,slightly ripped t-shirt and jean jacket.

Standing next to him in an attemped to keep the teen form killing the spirit ruler was Kurame. The now ex-thief was watching the one in the doorway with mild curiosity, like any good fox demon with a keen eye would. It puzzled him as to why his human friend was so surprized to see him and, like with all puzzles, it ingaged his interest. Having decided that his usual attire wasn't going to be of much use, he had changed into a more free moving outfit.

Spralled on the ground a few feet in frount of them, having just barly moved out of the way of the doors, was Kuwabara. He also wore a look of shock on his feature yet his was slightly more fearful. After all the last time he had seen the young man standing in the doorway was when he had made the mistake of asking his cousin out on a date. Apperintly his sister hadn't done any landery as he was still in his school uniform.

Leaning against the wall a good three feet from the danger zone (smart) was Hiei. He spared who ever had unwisely disturbed him a one eyed glance which tunded into a full glare. For a moment he had believed to have seen some one who, according to Kurama, was suppose to be dead. How is it that a human has the same spirit energy as him, Hiei wondered as he glared, waring his trade mark black cape with which he could blend into any shadow perfactly.

Seemingly unfazed by the four that stood or err kneeled about the room, the young man stormed acrossed the room and threw down a formiler brown book bag. His short, spiky brown hair seemed to stand even more on end with his anger while his deep purple eyes held Koenma with a glent of blood lust in them. As he stood there his whole demener spoke of surpressed rage and worry. A combenation that didn't boud well for him.

"Where is she?" he breathed. Koenma stared at him fearfully, wondering why he was throwing Kyoto's book bag at him. It didn't make since to him as he didn't have her doing anything and if he did he would have told the ex-theif in fronnt of him. Yusuke, who was still wondering what Kuro was doing there, blinked when he reconized the book bag. That wasn't right, Kyoto would never leave that lying around, never.

"I don't know where Kyoto is," Koenma maniged after a moment. This brought ever one's attention on him. Kuro glared at him as if to say find her while Kurama continued to study the book bag, looking for anything that might have been overlooked. Hiei was the room watching the room silently assing the siutation in his own way as Kuwabara glanced at every one, not really following. It was Yusuke who started yelling frist.

"What do you mean you 'don't know where she is'?" And how do you know them anyway?"  
"Then yo had better get Kayura in here and start looking!" Koenma rubbed his temple before he pressed a butten on his desk and tols Orge to find Kayura. This was going to be along day.

Angel girl: Don't forget to review.  
A'stal: sleeping


End file.
